Dude, What Are You Doing?
by EpicKiya
Summary: It was just a typical Sunday morning for Zak.


**Dude, What Are You Doing?**

**Summary: It was just a typical Sunday morning for Zak.**

**Disclaimer: I just own the OCs Cassius and Dante. I don't own nothing of the Secret Saturdays! Or other mentioned characters. I don't! If I did, I wouldn't be writing about them.**

**Warnings: … oh bunnies. Um…**

**Zak: She's stupid. There will be cussing, mentioned mpreg, stupidity, yaoi (but not as much) -**

**Me: Please!**

**Zak: Shut it! And much more.**

**Notes: To all of you that are constantly on YouTube, you would who Jaden Wings is… probably. This was inspired by her video, "Dude". I love that so much! It's hilarious! Also, soon there will be a story how Zak met Dante. So yeah.**

* * *

_**Story Starts NOW!**_

* * *

It was just another typical Sunday for Zak Saturday. Really? Was it?

He woke to the sun beaming down his cocoa skin, warming it up. The young man rolled over to find the right side of the bed empty. _'Did he leave early?'_ His thought was proven wrong when he heard the shower running. Zak smirked, stretching his arms and legs. His body felt more relaxed. He sat up and spotted the private bathroom door. It was slightly opened, letting steam escape. Zak sighed, catching the faint scent of cinnamon.

"Dante, you damned sexy beast."

Zak got up from the king sized bed, keeping a sheet wrapped around his naked body. Hs mind became hazy as he remembered the night before. He didn't know what possessed him but all he knew was that Dante looked damn good in torn clothes and a few scratches from his mission.

* * *

_"Mom?"_

_Zak looked up at the teen boy. He had Zak's skin tone, a milky cocoa. His eyes were sharp, poised with a flame, colored a mixture of neon orange and caramel brown. They looked like suns. His hair flowed freely past his ears to his chin. His bangs were snow white; the rest of hair was a fire red and midnight black. His name was Cassius Saturday, Zak Saturday's 14 year old son._

_"Something wrong, Cassius?" Cassius took a seat next to the older. "No. Just wondering what you're reading.", he answered as settled his head on the other's lap. Zak closed his book and sat it down on the coffee table. "I was reading a mystery. Bored?"_

_Cassius nodded. "Yeah. When is Dad coming home?"_

_Zak shrugged. "To be honest, I don't know." The teen hummed in thought. "Hmm. Well, I'm going to sleep. Good night, Mom."The duo-colored hair one gave a small smile and kissed the smaller's forehead. "Night."_

_It was an hour later when Zak heard a vehicle pull up in the driveway. He got up from the sofa just when the door opened. Dante, his lover, entered. His clothes were torn a bit, small scratches. Instantly, Zak's heart thumped faster. _

_Dante smiled seeing the other. "Zak, how was your d-?"_

_The taller caught the younger one in his arms. His was invaded by soft sweet lips. Zak moaned loudly, his hands running over the built, nearly bare chest in front of him. "Dante, you have no fucking idea how hot you look right now."_

_The older man smirked. "I think I have an idea." Zak was hoisted up on Dante. His legs locked at the ankles around the thick waist. Zak gripped the torn shirt in front of him. "Maybe. Take me up to our room and fuck me like hella crazy."_

_Dante gave a prideful laugh. "Gladly."_

* * *

It was no mystery to what happened next. Zak smiled, leaning against the wall. He spotted a hand next to his head, leading to a dreamy face. "Thinking about last night?" The smaller blushed furiously. "Yeah. You're too damn sexy for your own good."

Dante chuckled before pecking pink lips. "Same for you." Zak gasped feeling fingers touching a "certain" place. "YOU HELLA JERK!"

* * *

It was nearly an hour later when Zak came into the kitchen. His lover left to file some paperwork on last night's mission. After some "morning exercise", Zak had a quick shower. He wore a neon orange sweatshirt that hung off his shoulders and black sweatpants. His hair was tied in a low ponytail.

The young man walked over to the cupboard to grab a mug and a plate. As doing so, he realized he hasn't heard from his son this morning. _'Probably sleeping in since there's no school.'_

He got 2 pieces of bread and propped them in the toaster. He never noticed a black figure rolling on the floor by the first entry.

Cassius smirked seeing that he went unnoticed. He wore an all-black hoodie and a pair of pants. With the hood over his tri-colored hair, he was a ninja! _'Thank you, Uncle Randy!' _The teen watched as Zak pulled fruit out the fridge and placed a few pieces on his plate before starting some coffee. Cassius found the open opportunity to squat down and sneek over to the countertop. When Zak turned to put the fruit back, his son took a chance at swiping a few pieces of his plate and hide. Hearing light sounds, Zak turned around quickly and found that he was alone.

In truth, he wasn't.

"Hmm…"

DING!

Zak yelped in surprise as the toast popped up. He let out a breath of relief and grabbed the butter and a butterknife. He poured some coffee in his mug and proceeded to butter his toast, every now and then to look around him. _'Maybe I'm just hella crazy.'_

Cassius saw that Zak was distracted once again before giggling and rushing to the open pantry closet, slamming the door shut. Zak gasped in surprise, hearing rushed footsteps, slaming and crinkling of food packages from the pantry. Zak won't lie to himself but he was now a bit freaked. He retrieved his Claw before approaching the door slowly.

Opening it quickly, Zak screamed. In turn, so did Cassius... but much more dramatic. Cassius dropped numerous packs of cookies before "fainting" to the floor. Zak rolled his eyes before sighing. "Cassius, what the hell are you doing?"

Cassius stood, dusting his clothes.

"What am I doing? What are you doing?" Zak stared at his son in disbelief. "W-What am I doing? I asked you first!"

The teen shrugged. "To be honest... I don't know."

Silence.

Blinks.

SLAM!

Cassius rushed to the door to discover it was locked. "Mom? Mom? MAMA!"

More jingling and no answer. "DAMN IT!"

* * *

Hours later...

"Cassy, why are you in here?"

"Mom got pissed, Uncle Ben. He got hella pissed."

* * *

**And there's the end of that!**

**Here's a bit of how Dante looks. He has the sexiness of Kaldur from Young Justice. Just a shade lighter with caramel eyes and reddish brown hair. Don't worry. More will revealed about him and Cassius soon.**

**Review!**


End file.
